halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Retribution-class Battlecruiser
The Retribution-class Battlecruiser is the successor to the age-old . The Retribution has been upgraded with the latest technology to keep it at the cutting edge of the USR Navy's fleet. Description The CCS-class Battlecruiser is probably one of the most infamous warships of the Great War. Fast, powerful with the capability to perform 'glassing' and enough troops on-board to wage its own personal war, the CCS-class was one of the most well-balanced warships of the war, with few flaws. Those flaws, once discovered, were exploited to their fullest by the UNSC. The Sangheili observed this closely, and when laying down the initial work for the Retribution-class, they sought to rectify these flaws, as well as upgrade the CCS-class to keep it at the cutting edge of space warfare. The Retribution saw extensive upgrades, being fitted with a next-generation reactor, new repulsor engines, upgraded power control systems, more weapon systems, improvements to the plasma cannon systems, increased protection, electronic warfare systems and new and improved automation systems, cutting down on crew requirements. The Retribution-class is the workhorse of the USR Navy, forming the core of any fleet. Rather than being deployed to escort large ships, or as part of a large group to strike out, as with other Alliance Navies, they are instead deployed as three ship squadrons, relying on tight formation and unit cohesion to destroy their targets. These three ship groups often form the core of any Fleet, and stay on the flank of ''Penance''-headed charges or form battle lines that exchange broadsides with the enemy. Captains within these squadrons are close-knit, as they rely on each other to cover their ships and support each other's fighter compliments. During ground invasions, they'll provide forward assault forces, softening up ground positions and dropping large numbers of troops into position. To facilitate this, it has a gravity lift, as well as numerous hangar bays. On the offensive, the Retribution-class carries substantial armament. On each side, it carries four batteries of three plasma cannons, with two batteries on the upper surface and two on the lower surface. Ventral and keel surfaces also carry numerous point defence plasma cannons and pulse LASERS, capable of engaging both starfighters and starships. It also carries two energy projectors, though lack the capability to fire both concurrently. One is on the prow, facing forward in an armoured bay to protect from harm, another is slung under the belly, in the same chamber as the gravity lift. While the forward one is used to engage targets at extreme range, usually to soften them up before a broadside, while the one underneath is for orbital bombardment, being capable of reducing six city blocks to a pile of ashes in a single attack. It also has a substantial air combat element, with Seraph and Tengu fighters, capable of clearing a path for it, supporting the ground forces on the offensive and even attacking other capital ships. Ships of the Line *USR Retribution *USR Eye of the Beholder Category:Battlecruiser classes Category:Covenant ships